Nueva generacion, nuevo año, nuevas locuras
by hermii
Summary: Sufri demasiado cuando me entere que era el peor enemigo de papà...


Primer día, Hogwarts, fantasías arruinadas, y mucha baba.

Caminaba hacia el pasillo principal de Hogwarts, era mi primer día; miraba a los alumnos impacientes por llegar a al gran comedor, cuando entre quede fascinada con los arreglos que adornaban el gran comedor, simplemente era como mis papas me habían dicho y claro al final del comedor podía ver a la directora McGonagall; trate de caminar en la multitud hacia una mesa pero me era imposible, hasta que un grito de una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor llamo mi atención pues gritaban mi nombre.

-Lily… Lily… ¡Lily!....... desperté sobresaltada por el grito de mi amiga, ¡demonios! –Pensé- era solo un sueño.

-¡Rose! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Es domingo!-le dije molesta a la castaña-.

-Sí, pero hoy no es cualquier domingo tontita

-¡Claro que sí!, es cualquier Domingo… hoy no pasa nada importante o ¿sí? –le preguntaba tratando de recordar que pasaba hoy, mmmm… ¿el aniversario de mis papas?.... ¡No!... o ¿sí?, demonios si es hoy me van a matar Albus y James… No… no puede ser….

-Hay amiga, si que no sabes en qué mundo estas, ¡hoy es el día! –Me dijo realmente entusiasmada, pero no sabía de que me hablaba, no sé si realmente puse una cara de idiota porque me contesto enseguida- ¡por Merlín, Lily!, ¡Hoy vas a Hogwarts!

-¡Claaroo! Ya sabia ¡pff!...Hogwarts… -por Merlín hoy es el gran día y ni siquiera me acordaba, es gracioso que Rose sienta el entusiasmo por mi… Toda la gente espera que sea la mejor… Ay no, ¡no!.. Me duele el estomago… siento como se me revuelve… ¡demonios, siento que voy a vo…

Termine vomitando en mi amiga, vaya manera de empezar el día, realmente estaba nerviosa, creo que no era como lo había imaginado en mi sueño, esto era una pesadilla, primero vomitaba y después me vi con mi mamá en la cocina y claro ella preocupada, preparando una de sus pociones raras y asquerosas para el dolor estomacal si eso no me quitaba el mareo lo único que iba a provocar era que vomitara otra vez sobre Rose.

-¡Estas bien Rose! Hay ropa limpia adentro de la cajonera de Lily, agarra algo de ahí –mi mama grito desde la cocina mientras yo golpeaba mi cabeza con la mesa del comedor-.

-Mamá, esto sabe asqueroso es mejor un moco de un elfo a esto –le dije con la mejor cara de asco que podía poner.

-Lily, tómatela no me hagas dártela, te va a hacer bien, además así ya no vomitaras cuando llegues a Hogwarts, mejor tómatela y ya vete a preparar, anda, que se nos hace tarde y tu padre no tarda en llegar.

Subí sin entusiasmo; primero fui al baño pues quería darme una ducha, y al salir fui directamente a mi cuarto, ahí, estaba Rose acostada escuchando un poco de música, tranquila… muy tranquila… en realidad me sorprendía su tranquilidad y paciencia que tenia hacia mí.

-Rose, lo lamento tanto –le dije a la castaña pero ella solo me volteo a ver y me dijo.

-No te preocupes Lily a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado; yo también estoy tan nerviosa como tu -¡okay! Esto ya no es normal… Ella va en tercer curso, y se siente nerviosa ¡Pero si es la mejor de su clase! ¡¿Por qué es tan paciente?!... algo trae entre manos...

-Huum… jejeje –fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de mi boca.

La castaña salió de mi cuarto diciéndome que me apurara y bajo, como si nada, realmente creo que ella es muy rara, pero bueno es mi amiga más bien mi prima. Me puse mis vaqueros y una sudadera café pues ese día hacia mucho frio y baje, pues papá ya había llegado, cuando llegue abajo, el entro y corrí a abrazarlo, lo quería demasiado, el era importante para mi, de hecho quiero demasiado a mis padres, no se que haría sin ellos.

-¡papá! –grite lo mas fuerte que pude con gran emoción.

-¡Lily! –se le fue un poco el aire pues lo apreté con una fuerza impresionante, ni siquiera creí tenerla, pues para mis hermanos yo era una debilucha que era sometida a sus juegos idiotas de niñitos inmaduros.

-Harry… cariño te estábamos esperando los niños y yo –le dijo mi mamá mi papá con su tonito de voz de "oh, estoy completamente enamorada de ti (baba… baba… mas baba)" se nota que se querían demasiado pues ese tonito, cada vez que se veían era el mismo siempre, por parte de los dos, ojala yo pudiera encontrar a un chico en Hogwarts como mi mama encontró a papá, creo que es tan romántico…

Bueno en realidad lo que más esperaba, era encontrar grandes aventuras en Hogwarts y sabia que así iba a ser, bueno, eso esperaba.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes King Cross estaba realmente emocionada, era mi primer día, ¡mi primer día!

Ahí en la estación nos íbamos a encontrar con James y Albus pues a estos dos se les olvido comprar unas ancas para pociones, ¡son tan idiotas! Lamentablemente son mis hermanos.

-Hija, ¡vamos! Tienes que encontrar un vagón –dijo mi mamá desesperada al ver que estaba en medio de la nada, con la mirada en blanco.

-Está bien mamá, pero, ¿Dónde está Al y James? -¡Por Merlín! ¿Fui yo la que pregunto eso? No sé si era que estaba nerviosa de que yo era la única Potter que faltaba para entrar a Hogwarts o realmente me preocupaban mis hermanos.

Bueno después de tantos debates mentales, seguí el consejo de mamá y subí al tren con mi prima Rose en busca del vagón, mi prima y yo veíamos de todo, una chica tratando de perseguir una rana de chocolate, un chico intentando convertir a su lechuza en una rata, bueno infinidad de cosas; Rose a veces se encontraba con varios chicos que saludaba con entusiasmo, yo suponía que eran sus amigos, e incluso unas chicas, que más tarde ella me ayudaría a identificar como sus compañeras de cuarto, la invitaron a quedarse, y el hecho de que mi prima declinara la invitación (como estoy segura hubiera hecho de esa manera tan educada mi madrina Hermione) para estar conmigo, me ayudo a recordar por qué era mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegue a mi vagón adentro de el, estaba Hugo Junto con otro chico llamado Sam, el era lindo, era alto delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de tener un novio como él, además era de mi edad así que no importaba.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que él y yo nos llevamos de lo mejor, era un gran chico, pero lamentablemente en lo intelectual no era una lumbrera, así que eso me decepciono.

Cuando el tren partió algo me llamo demasiado, la atención, un grupo de chicos paso por el pasillo, eran cuatro, uno era alto, delgado, su cabello era color bronce, el segundo era castaño claro, un poco más alto que el primero, y el tercero era… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios hace Albus con esos chicos tan apuestos?!... después de tantas maldiciones paso el ultimo, lo que me dejo mas impresionada y con un traste de troll para contener la baba, este chico era alto, delgado, masculino, blanco con el cabello dorado platinado y sus ojos tan oscuros que yo podía caer en el vacío que creaban, era perfecto, era el chico más guapo y lindo que había visto hasta ahora.

-¡Lily!...! Lily!... ¡por Merlín reacciona! – Ay no otra vez me quede como idiota… ¡gracias Rose! Arruinaste mi gran fantasía- ya llegamos prima, tenemos que bajar.

-Ya voy, Rose-Conteste, fastidiada, frunciendo mis labios y boca, como si estuviera comiendo un limón muy agrio-.

-¿Qué te pasa deberías estar emocionada?-contesto mi prima poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, Rose, ya lo se, pero es que arruinaste mi fantasía.

-¿Cual fantasía? –Me pregunto con demasiada curiosidad-.

-Bueno… pues… ¡hay un chico que me gusta!

-¡NO!, ¡¿enserio?! ¿Quién es?

-No lo se Rose, pero se, que era apuesto… muy apuesto –baba…baba…baba-.

-¡Me tienes que decir!, cuando lleguemos al comedor quiero saber bien quien es el chico tan afortunado que te robo de este mundo, ¡he! Primita –Rose me dio una sonrisa tan demente que de verdad me dio miedo, pero sabia que tenia que decirle quien era si no de una manera u otra me lo iba a sacar.


End file.
